1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coat hanger carrier of the type intended for use with garment bags wherein an array of hook portions of loaded coat hangers project from the upper end of the garment bag and must be held together and supported in order to carry the garment bag.
2. Prior Art
It is customary to cover certain hangable garments such as suits, dresses, and coats with a garment bag for travel. The garments are hung on conventional coat hangers and the hangers are aligned with their hook portions arranged in a side-by-side array. A garment bag is then inserted over the collection of garments and the hanger-hook array is caused to extend through an opening in the top of the bag. Since the hook portions are normally formed of relatively thin wire, it is uncomfortable to hold an array of these heavily loaded hanger-hooks in one's hand while transporting the bag for any significant distance.
In an effort to enlarge the hanger surface area engaged by one's hand in carrying a plurality of hangers, some persons have wrapped tape around the array of hanger hooks. This proposed solution necessitates that tape be removed when access is to be had to garments carried on the hangers, and requires that new tape be applied when one is again ready to travel.